WTF?
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: I was bored one day, wrote some REALLY out of character story. It's hilarious. Guarenteed to have you say 'WTF ? O.o'   SoRiku Uke!Riku & AkuRoku!  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

**I think I was high when I wrote this *laughs***

**Seriously, it's crazy. People are out of character. It goes too fast, but I THINK it has a reason.**

**I have 5 or 6 chapters? So, tell me if I should continue. **

**Haha. You've been warned.**

* * *

Sora: Roxy? Do you think high school is gonna be as bad as TV makes it?

Roxas: *rolls eyes* 's all TV drama. High school will be as easy as elementary.

Sora: I don't know... I barely passed kindergarden...The twins walked to the big building just up ahead of them, Destiny High. Sora was absolutely terrified. He was air headed and fed off of the whole 'high school will break you' thing. Roxas was completely carefree with a bad attitude. His younger twin annoyed him as if he were 5 years old or : We're hereeeeeeeeeeee!

Roxas: Oh NOW you're excited.

Sora: Come on! Come ON! *grabs Roxas'a wrist and runs into the school*

* * *

Axel: Look cuz-o. The school's just around the corner.

Riku: Ugh. We've been walking forever. I'm gonna be all like, unperfect when we get there! (whine)

Axel: Ugh how can you Mr. Angel? (sarcasm)Riku and Axel were cousins. Axel had started at Destiny High last year and was a sophmore while Riku, was a freshman. Riku was extremely concieted and preppy which seemed almost... girly. Axel, on the other hand was wild, crazy, and... kinda : Are we there yet? (still whining)

Axel: Shut up woman, we're almost there. How bout you move that weave of yours so you can see.

Riku: *evil glare*

Axel: See. THAT'S manly.

Riku: *glare. looks away* ...

Axel: Oh come on Riku. I was kidding.

Riku: ... *gets to school. walks in. hits Axel with the door*

Axel: *sigh. opens door and goes in*_Roxas: ... Um... Where do we go?

* * *

Sora: Oh yea... uh... when I got the mail the other day... they gave us our schedules. Uh... here...

Roxas: *glare* THAT WAS THREE WEEKS AGO SORA!

Sora: Sorry! There was ice cream! I forgot... *head down*

Roxas: *shook his head* It's okay. *looks over paper* So... we go straight to... Room209. *walking to homeroom*

Ms. Delango: Hello. Hello! Ohhh twins. How delightful. I am Ms. Delango and I will be your homeroom teacher throughout your freshman year.

Sora: *bright smile* Hello! I'm Sora Tachibana! *shake hands*

Ms. Delango: & you must be Roxas Tachibana. I read the class list. *smile*

Roxas: Um. Yep.

Ms. Delango: You two may sit and wait for the sat right when two others burst in.

Riku: Are you Ms. Delango? *looks frustrated*

Ms. Delango: Yes I am?

Riku: *turns and glares at Axel* I TOLD you. I KNEW where I was going. Now shoo.

Axel: *grin* Okay. Have a good day lil cousin

Riku turned to with a smile.

Riku: Hello Ms. Delango. I'm Riku Tanaka and I will be gracing your classroom.

Ms. Delango: ... Yes. Very well. You may turned around and walked over to a seat near the twins. He seemed to be... switching?

Sora: I think he's...

Roxas: Gay.

Rkiu: *looks at the twins* Oooh twins! I never met twins in real life. I'm Riku Tanaka. *extends hand*

Sora: *shakes hand* I'm Sora Tachibana!

Riku: *raised eyebrow* Wild Orange Sky?

Roxas: Land In The Middle Of The Rice Field?

Riku: Aha! Touche' Blondie. What's your name?

Roxas: ...

Sora: Tell him Roxas. Oops! *covers mouth*

Riku: *giggles* Okay Roxas. I see we made a bad start. I'm sorry.*hand over heart*

Roxas: (inner thought) He's gay to the umpteenth power.

Riku: *looking around*

Sora: *staring at Riku*

Roxas: *looking at Sora oddly*

Riku: So... I have to go to the bathroom...

Roxas: ...

Sora: ...

Riku: (pout) I don't wanna go alone. One of you come with?

Roxas: ...!

Sora: ...?

Riku: *sigh* You Brownie uh I mean Sora? Come with me please? I'm not use to being alone. (whine)

Sora: ... Okay

Roxas: !

Sora: I'll be back Roxy. Don't worry.

Roxas: (inner thought) BUT HE'S... (out loud) Okay.

* * *

They left the classroom and walked down the hall side by side

Riku: Wait... where's the bathroom?

Sora: Hell if I kno.

Riku: *shocked look* You curse? (dramatic)

Sora: Uh.. it's not a habit? (inner thought) Weird...

(door that reads BOYS' BATHROOM)

Riku: Is this the bathroom? (confusion)

Sora: Whoa... so is that silver hair blonde or what?

Riku: *death glare. storms into the bathroom*

Sora: *whispers* Dra-ma QUEEN!

Riku: What? (anger)

Sora: Huh? Nothing...

Riku: *going potty*

Sora: *waiting*

Riku: *strategically washing hands*

Sora: ...

Riku: Lalalala *washing hands*

Sora: ... ...

Riku: *wash wash wash*

Sora: !

Riku: *wash wash*

Sora: OH COME ON YOUR HANDS AREN'T THAT DIRTY!

Riku: *shock. startled. turns of water. drys hands. turns around. death glare* You didn't HAVE to scare me either so we're both at fault now aren't we? *leaves out*

Sora: Heeeey. Stop leaving me. (whine)

Riku: Sorry. *hugs* Okay back to the classroom we go.

Sora: *shock* ...

* * *

**Again, I think I was high when I wrote this. But I found it hilarious.**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Up ahead is Tidus and is Rox & Sora's is his : Hey Sora!

Sora: Tidus! *runs over. hug*

Tidus: You go here now?

Sora: Yea. I didn't know you went here.

Tidus: Yep. Oh hey. This is my girlfriend Selphie.

Selphie: *shy smile* Hi.

Sora: Hi Selphie. I'm Sora, Tidus's cousin.

Riku: *ahem*

Sora: Oh this is Riku.

Riku: *wave and smile*

Sora: I just met him ten minutes ago.

Tidus: Oh. What's up Riku. Where are you two coming from?

Riku: The bathroom.

Tidus: *frown* Really Sora? Already. You met him TEN MINUTES ago!

Sora: NO! Not like that!

Riku: What ever does he mean Sora? (innocence)

Tidus: Hahahaha. Nevermind. So, you're a freshman too?

Riku: Yes I am. *perk up*

Tidus: Oh. I'm a sophmore so I don't know if I'll be seeing you two, or Rox around.

Riku: Ooooh. Do you know Axel?

Tidus: Big red-headed doof?

Riku: Yep that's him! He's my cousin.

Tidus: Ohh I'm sorry dude.

Riku: Me too. But it's ONLY through marriage thank GOD. *flipped hair*

Tidus: *blink. blink* Yea so we'd better go now.

Sora: Yea. See ya!

Tidus & Selphie: *wave*

Riku: Bye-Bye *wave* Come on Sorami.

Sora: Huh?

Riku: Uh... Sora. *grabs hand and pulls along*

* * *

Roxas: *looks questioningly at Sora and Riku's hands*

Riku: *lets go and sits down* We ran into your cousin on the way back!

Roxas: Tidus is here?

Sora: Yea. I was surprised.

Roxas: I could have sworn he went to that Radiant Garden Private High School.

Riku: Oooh I went to RG Kindergarden, Elementary, and Junior High.

Roxas: I should have known...

Riku: *death glare*

Roxas: *blank stare* (equally scary)

*bell rang*

Sora: FIRST PERIOD WHO HAS ALGEBRA!

Roxas: ...

Riku: ... It's not good for my ears to yell Sora.

Sora: Whatever I'm going to algebra.

Riku: *looking over schedule* WAIT! I have that too. What about you Roxas?

Roxas: I have... Chemistry.

Sora: Dude you suck!

Roxas: Well sooo-rrry. I have history after that.

Sora: Me too!

Riku: Me 3!

Roxas: I'm sorry. You still haven't grown on me.

Riku: ... Okay well Sora likes me right? If not then I can go...

Sora: I DO! You seem like a decent... needy person.

Riku: *glare* … I'll accept.

Roxas went off to Room306 while Riku & Sora headed to Room145.

Sora: So... did you actually use to live near the Radiant Garden area?

Riku: Yep. I just moved over here last month.

Sora: Awesome.*sat in seat*

Riku: *sat next to him. stare* Sorami?

Sora: Why do you keep calling me that?

Riku: Well...*blush* Cuz you're beautiful.

Sora: *blush* Uh... thanx? Isn't that a girl's name?

Riku: *glare* Sora-mi... that's my name for you got it? It doesn't matter.

Sora: ...

Riku: ... I'm sorry *hug* I have temper issues. *giggle* But some just say I'm a spoiled brat.

Sora: You're very huggy aren't you?

Riku: ... Fine, I'll stop...

Sora: No!... I like hugs.

Riku: Good Sorami because around me, you'll get tons of them.

Sora: *smile at Riku*

Riku: *smile at Sora*

* * *

Roxas went to chemistry and saw a familiar red-head sitting in the class. He walked over to him, intending to speak, but changed his mind.

Axel : *looking at Roxas* Hey didn't I see you earlier?

Roxas: Probably. Were you with that Riku guy?

Axel: Yep. My homo cousin! *smile big*

Roxas: ...

Axel: *smile* !

Roxas: Yea... so...

Axel: *grin*

Roxas: ...Wait! Why are you in here? Aren't you a sophmore?

Axel: Yep.* sigh. leans back* Failed this last year. *falls backwards*

Roxas: *turns to the front of the room*

Axel: *gets up* Forgot I wasn't at home. *laughs*

Roxas: ...

Axel: You... don't wanna talk to me do you?

Roxas: Uh...?

Axel: Don't worry. You don't have to. Most people don't anyway. *plays with lighter*

Roxas: *interest sparked* Hmm what's with the lighter? *big blue eyes shining*

Axel: *laughs* I'm kinda sorta a bit of a PYROMANIC! *spins lighter wildly*

Roxas: *amused* Wooow.

Axel: (inner thought) Like a kid in a candy store. Hehehe.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME!**

Riku and Sora walked into the cafeteria. Riku was leaning all over Sora. He had his head on his shoulder and hugged onto his arm while Sora had his arm around

Riku: You smell good Sorami... *inticed*

Sora: Thanx.

Riku: You smell like cinnamon... like your hair looks.

Sora: Enough tenshi. People my stare and you're making me blush.

Riku: *straightens up* Okay still had his arm around himSora: Oops. *letting go*

Riku: *giggle*Axel and Roxas walk in laughing at some previous : Riku! Sora! Hey there!

Riku: Axel...

Axel: Aw man. Still mad at me?

Riku: ...

Sora: Hey Rox. How was your day so far? *eyeing creepy axel*

Roxas: It's been great.

Riku: *squeak wen almost fell* Eep!

Axel: ...

Roxas: ...

Both: *laughing hard*

Axel: Haha whoa. Hahaha what's with the squeak?

Roxas: Hahaha sounded like a mouse. Hahaha.

Riku: *evil glare. evil smile* Nice to see when two JERKS become friends!

Roxas: *stop laughing. glare. face to face with Riku*

Sora: OKAY! SO HOW BOUT THAT LUNCH! *grabs Riku around the waist and pulls him away*

Riku: Eep! Sooo-ra don't surprise me.

Sora: Sorry haha.

Riku: *leaning on Sora again. sighs dreamily.*A cute girl and her friends came up to the lunch : *wide eyed. gasps. straightens up* Hey there. (axel like. total voice change)

Girl: *giggles* Hi *giggle. giggle*

Riku: So what's your name? I mean, I know angels have names cuz I do. *smirk*

Axel: WTF?

Riku: *hits him*

Girl: *giggle* Weird cuz my name is Heavenlii.

Riku: Must be from your heavenly beauty.

Sora & Roxas: ... (inner thoughts)WTF Happened to the fruityness?

So Riku completely ditches EVERYONE to sit with Ms. Giggles and her crew

Axel : Wow. Riku's a jerk. Just left me here.

Roxas: But I'm here. *cutie*

Sora: *watching Riku*

Axel: True. My new lil buddy. *messes up Roxas's hair*

Sora: ... *sad face*

Roxas: Axe-el stop it! ...What's wrong Sora?

Sora: Huh? *looks normal* nothing.

Axel: Want Riku back here? RIKU! RIKU!

Sora: NO! Stop Axel!

Riku: *turns around. looks back at girls* I'll be right back.

Heavenlii: Okay *smile*

Riku: *goes over* What? *evil glare*

Axel: Sora wants you.

Sora: *shaking his head no*

Riku: *expression changes* Aww Sorami *hugs*

Roxas: Sor..ami? *sweat drops* Isn't that a girl's name?

Axel: HAHAHA doesn't that mean beautiful sky? Aww you have a crush on Sora hahaha.

Riku: *death glare* No I don't!

Axel: Jeez man calm down.

Sora: ...

Roxas: Sora? Sooora. Sora!

Sora: Huh?

Roxas: You look kinda pale. Are you okay?

Sora: Yea. Yea. I'm fine.

Riku: Sora. *sing songy. hug again*

Sora: Jeez you're bi-polar. *smiles*

Riku: Hehe you're silly Sora.

Axel: I see you're acting girly again. And Hey I called you bi-polar at home and you got all m-

Riku: *interupt* Shut up Axel! You're not Sora that's why. *lays head on him*

Sora: *butterflies*

Roxas: You are all weird. I need a new place to sit.

Axel: You're gonna leave me Rox? *pout*

Roxas: No buddy. Oooh do that lighter trick again.

Riku: OH NO YOU DON'T! My hair is highly flammable.

Axel: We found that out the hard way hahaha. *pulls out lighter. does a twirly fire trick*

Riku: *snuggling to Sora for safety*

Roxas: *big eyes* Soooo awesome.

Axel: Ta-da! *closes lighter*

Sora: *claps*

Roxas: Yay!

Axel: That really turns you into a small child *laughs*

Riku: *still hugging Sora. peeking*

Axel: It's safe girly man.

Riku: Oh do shut up.

Sora: Riku, your hair smells like coconut.

Riku: It's my shampoo. Glad you noticed. *smile*

Sora: *smile*

Roxas: You two are sooo homo.

Riku: *gets off Sora. evil glare* I am not.

Sora: Stop it you two.

Riku: *gets up* I'm leaving. *goes back to the girls*

Sora: Riku...

Axel: *laughing*

Roxas: ...O.o

Sora: ...

* * *

**End of the day**

Roxas was going over Axel's after school. Something about learning the techniques of the pyro. (rolls eyes) Sora started to walk off home alone after saying bye to Roxas and agreeing to tell their mom where he was if she got home before : Sorami wait up! *running after Sora*

Sora: *stops and looks back*

Riku: *comes up out of breath* Jeez you walk fast!

Sora: ...

Riku: ... Can I walk with you?

Sora: ...

Riku: *tips head to the side*

Sora: ...

Riku: Please? *pouty face*

Sora: ...Sure.

Riku: YAY! Okay.

*walks off together*

* * *

**REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, not so hilarious, I'll fix that once I'm done posting the ones I wrote.**

**Reviews!**

**Thank you to:**

_**Hozour**_

_**SixaWTF Ivr**_

_**Axel's Wife**_

_**NormaJean Beausoleil**_

**People like you keep me goin' !**

* * *

They started walking in silence. Riku kept glancing at Sora who was looking straight ahead.

Riku: I'm sorry about earlier. (quietly)

Sora: What about it?

Riku: The whole anger thing. It's just that, ugh people always thought I was gay. And I'm not.

Sora: Oh.

Riku: ...

Sora: *walking*

Riku: *stops Sora and pulls him behind a brick wall they're next to*

Sora: Huh? What are you doing?

Riku: *points at grass* Sit.

Sora: *frowns but sits*

Riku: *sits on his lap* You make me feel different Sorami. (quiet again)

Sora: *butterflies* What do you mean?

Riku: I... I... it's like... well... you give me butterflies. Then I feel I need to... I don't kno have contact with you.

Sora: ... I... kinda feel the same.

Riku: Yea...

Sora: Yea...

Riku: *starin into Sora's eyes*

Sora: *starin into Riku's eyes*

Riku: *kiss Sora*

Sora: *kiss back. pins Riku on the ground*

* * *

Axel and Roxas walked into a white and red house. They walked in and it was beautiful.

Roxas: Wow. Cool house.

Axel: Thanx. *smile* I do all my pyro techniques in my room so come on.

Roxas: Okay.

They went up the cream colored carpeted stairs into a room with a black door painted with flames and a sign that said 'Axel's Room. Stay Out or Get Burned' Roxas laughed at that. The room was all black with red, orange, and yellow flames

Roxas: Whoa you really DO love fire don't you?

Axel: Uh huh. And you should love it too.

Roxas: I do. *laughs*

* * *

*later with fire*

Roxas: *laughing* I nearly burnt down your room and you say good job? *laughing*

Axel: Well it was. *laughing*

Roxas: Hahaha. Amazing.

Axel: Yea you are. *grin*

Roxas: Huh?

Axel: *grabs Roxas. kisses him*

Roxas: *kisses back* Whoa. Axel. *blush* Where did that come from?

Axel: Well...you're hot. *peck* So... I just wanted to kiss you.

Roxas: *blush. turns into a mischievious look* But Axel, you're the hot one. *forceful kiss*

*making out*

* * *

Riku was pinned on the grass underneath Sora, his arms around Sora's neck pulling him down, eyes half closed enjoying the kiss. Sora pulled away leaving them both breathless and looking into each others

Sora: *gets off*

Riku: *sits up. running fingers through his hair* (fixing it)

Sora: *watching Riku fix his hair* (inner thought) 2 Much Hair

Riku: Um... Wow...

Sora: We've been here for.. *looks at phone* OH MY GOODNESS 45 minutes!

Riku: *whispers to self and looks to the side* I'm surprised we didn't screw each other.

Sora: What?

Riku: *looks at him* Nothing! (quickly) *smiling. realzing where he was and jumped up* Eww I'm in the grass. Ugh this is a WHITE shirt. A NEW white shirt ugh!

Sora: *gets up. examining him* You didn't get dirty. You're fine.

Riku: Okay. *kiss lustfully out of nowhere*

Sora: *realized he was getting hard. pulls away* Um...

Riku: Sorry...

Sora: Uh... wait isn't your house the other way?

Riku: Oh... yea. *laughs*

Sora: Oh.. uh...

Riku: Yea I should... go...

Sora: Yea...

Riku: Okay... bye.

Sora: Bye.

Riku: *turns to walk in the other direction*

Sora: *doing the same. looks back*

Riku: *looks back. then forward again*

Sora: Ugh wait.

Riku: *turns around. tips head to the side*

Sora: Uh... wanna... come to my house?

Riku: *lit up* Sure. *goes to Sora*

Sora: *holds out hand*

Riku: *smiles. takes hand*

*walk together*


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:**** There is extreme yaoi in this chapter ;)**

******Read at your own risk...**

******BUT REVIEW!**

* * *

Axel's Mom: AXEL! Are you home?

Axel: DAMMIT!

Axel's Mom: What?

Axel: Nothing!

Roxas: Ugh. *pulls Axel into a long lustful kiss*

Axel: WHOA!

Roxas: *laughs* That was for before your mom came up and ruined everything.

Axel: Yea. *looks at Roxas* Hmm... I was getting far huh? *grins*

Roxas: *zips pants back. blush* Oh shut up.

Axel: Why dear, I had no idea you were so... quick as you could say. *laughs*

Roxas: *laughing*

Axel's Mom: *opens door* Hey Axel... Oh, you brought home a friend? *smiles*

Axel: Yes. Mom, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is my mom, Ms. Wheeler.

Roxas: Hello Ms. Wheeler.

Axel's Mom: Hello. Wow this is.. a surprise. Would you like to stay for dinner?

Roxas: *looks at Axel* Sure. Let me call my mom though.

Axel's Mom: Okay. *smiles and leaves the room*

Axel: Bingo! Mom likes you already. *laughs*

Roxas: Oh hush. I gotta call my mom... and Sora.

Axel: ...Where's my cousin? He didn't go in the direction of his house...

Roxas: Hmm. I'll ask Sora if he's seen him.

* * *

**A little earlier. Location: Sora's house.**

Riku sat on Sora's bed.

Riku: Your bed is soft Sorami. *smiles*

Sora: So are your lips tenshi. *leans in and kisses*

Riku: Ugh Sora no.

Sora: ?

Riku: Sorry. *turns red*

Sora: What?

Riku: Um... well... I...

Sora: *waiting*

Riku: Well... I was already... well... you know... *blush*

Sora: *confused. it clicks.* Oh...

Riku: Yea and being on your bed isn't helping.

Sora: *mischeivious smirk. pushes Riku back*

Riku: Eep! *lips being attacked*

Sora once again has Riku pinned. This time, he got completely on top of Riku. Sora licked Riku's lip and he opened his mouth letting Sora's tongue in. Riku got hotter and started to whimper/moan into the kiss which in turn, got Sora hot.

He slipped his hands under Riku's shirt and rubbed on his chest. They were kissing wildly now. Sora pulled off Riku's shirt. Once he revealed Riku's pale body, he started kissing his neck. Riku just sighed in approval. He trailed down leaving several hickeys along his collar bone then went to hi nipple and began to lick at it. Riku was getting very : Ugh Sorami that's enough foreplay!

Sora: *laughs* Impatient huh?

Riku: *growls. pulls into kiss*

Sora: Did you just growl at me?

Riku: Ugh I'm going to bite you if you don't get on with it.

Sora: Oh so you're a doggy? *smirk*

Riku: SHUT UP! *bite which oddly turned Sora on more*

He slid his hands down to Riku's pants who whined at how slow Sora was going. He laughed and started removing Riku's pants then underwear. Riku nearly went wild and started pulling at Sora's shirt. Sora helped him get it off then worked on his pants. Sora traced his hand down Riku's stomach then grabbed his erection.

Riku gasped as Sora started to rub on it. He moaned out Sora's name. He then stopped and went down. Riku watched him then moaned once Sora's mouth went around his arousal. He lightly pulled on Sora's hair while he rhythmically sucked on Riku. He started moaning Sora's name. Sora came back up to a panting Riku and started to kiss him again. Riku pulled : I wanna do you know. *pushes Sora back*He pulled off Sora's underwear revealing his erection. Riku smiled mischieviously the sight. He took it in his hand and immediately started to suck. Sora could have sworn that Riku seemed to have done this before.

He licked the tip as Sora groaned and looked down at Riku. He licked up and down Sora's length before taking it back into his mouth. Sora sat up so he could watch Riku. He sucked on Sora and started to rub it at the same time. Sora moaned and layed back : R-Riku. Riku, I'm gonna-Too late. Sora released into Riku's mouth who gladly licked it all up then smiled up at Sora. He climbed on top of him and kissed him. Sora gripped on to Riku's sides while he bit on his ear. Sora sat up with Riku upon his lap. Riku looked at Sora lustfully.

Riku: Okay cut to the chase and just do me. *kissing Sora's neck*

Sora: But-

Riku: I don't care just do it.

Sora: But shouldn't I-

Riku: SO-RA! Do it!

Sora: But it's gonna hurt.

Riku: *shrugs* I like pain. *smiles*

Sora: A-Are you sure?

Riku: *sighs annoyed then makes a pouty face thats kind of sexy*

Sora: Okay smirked and they started kissing lustfully. He wrapped his arms around Sora's neck while Sora grabbed his hips then slowly pushed hisself into Riku. Riku whinced then moaned when Sora pulled out. He almost lost control at the sound Riku made and how tight he was.

Sora kept his slow pace while Riku moaned and started his kiss his neck. Sora went deeper, thus hitting Riku's spot, and Riku bit down on his shoulder and moaned louder. Sora smirked and made sure to keep hitting that spot. Soon Riku was saying his name. Sora pushed Riku back on the bed so that he was on top of him. That's when the phone rang...

*RING! RING!*

Sora glanced at his phone on that had fell on the floor but couldn't help but to keep going so he could hear Riku moan. Riku started kissing on his chest.

*RING! RING!*

*sounds of kisses and moans*

*RING! RING! *

Sora: UGH! *reaches for phone*

Riku: Nooo... (whine) *pulls Sora back down to kiss*

Sora: Wait Riku it's Roxas.

Riku: *pout*

*on the phone*

Sora: *puts on speaker who knows why* Hello? (out of breath)

Roxas: Hey... uh... Sora? You okay?

Sora: *breathing hard still* Yea yea. Why'd u call? (sounds annoyed)

Riku: *kissing on Sora's chest*

Sora: *giggles*

Roxas: Uh... I'm calling to tell you I'm staying at Axel's for dinner... I already called mom...

Sora: Okay Rox.

Roxas: Okay. Oh and Sora? Have you seen Riku? *hears kissing sound* Sora?

Riku: *stops kissing Sora* Here I am! *giggles*

Roxas: Oh... Axel, he's with Sora...

Riku: Yes now hang up hang up!

Roxas: Whoa.. uh... what are you two doing?

Sora: Nothing Rox. Seeyalaterbye! *hangs up*

*Axel's house*

Axel: *laughing* Whatever they're doing sounds dirty.

Roxas: *pale as a ghost*

*Sora's house*

Sora: Okay now where were we?

Riku: Here Sorami (seductively) *pulls Sora back on top of him*

Sora pulled Riku's legs up and around him then thrust back in, going a little too : *slight scream thingy noise* Sorami that hurts.

Sora: Sorry. *slows down* I thought you liked pain. *still going*

Riku: Sh-Sh-Shut Up... *moans*

Sora went at a fast yet comfortable pace, hitting Riku's spot again. Riku's hands lost grip on Sora's shoulders as he started to get weak and moaned Sora's name. He moaned louder and grabbed the sheets when Sora started to stroke Riku's hardness at the same time. Soon, Sora came again into Riku right before Riku

Sora: *moans* Riikuu..

Riku threw his head back and arched his back up.

Sora: Oh Sor-ahh...

He gripped the sheets, eyes rollling back. He let out a few more whimpers before limply falling back on the bed. Sora gave him a quick kiss and got off. Both out of breath.

Riku: *snuggled into Sora halfway sleep*

Sora: *smiling like an idiot*

Riku: ? Why are you smiling silly. *laughs weakly*

Sora: Oh for obvious reasons. *smile*


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, new chapter.**

**Guess I had 5 written out.**

**Time for me to go find those drugs I was on hahaha jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk**

**Review please! Thanks to the faithful readers and reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

*dinner time*

Axel's dad is a big, huge scary man. Roxas is 's Dad: So Roxas, you're a sophomore.

Roxas: No... f-freshman.

Axel's Dad: You're a shy one ay? *big booming laugh*

Axel: Daaa-ad you're creeping him out!

Axel's Dad: Hush boy! Hey Aria? Where's Axolla?

Roxas: Axolla?

Axel: *whispers to roxas* My little sister. *to his dad* Remember she had a play date with cousin Rina? YOU were suppose to go get her.

Axel's Mom: OH DEAR YOU WERE!

Axel: Ugh you know what I'LL do it. *whispers* Thiz food sucks anyway.

Axel's Mom: What?

Axel: Nothing. Come on Rox!

* * *

***at the Tanaka residence***

Axel: *rings doorbell*

A woman with long silver hair down her back opens the door. She has aquamarine eyes and looks JUST LIKE RIKU!

Riku's Mom: Axel! Thank GOD! Rina and Axolla are wreckless!

Axel: Sorry. My dad forgot to get her... AGAIN.

Riku's Mom: I see. Axolla! Your brothers here to get you!

Two cute little girls come to the door. One had very long silver hair and aqua eyes (must run in the family). Her eyes were huge. She was kind of pale and had slanty eyes. The other had long, wild red hair and bright green eyes. She was smiling.

Axolla: Buwn baby! *hits with a chakram she drew*

Rina: You get him giwl.

Roxas: Aww! lol.

Axel: That's not cute! Come on Axolla.

Axolla: I not going wiff you Ax-Jewk!

Axel: Rawr come here!

Axolla: *runs off*

Riku's Mom: *sighs*

Rina: *grabs her leg* Hi-ya!

Riku's Mom: Ugh Rina please cut it out. *pick up*

Rina: *looks at Roxas. eyes get big* You're pweeeetty.

Roxas: Aww thanks. You are too.

Rina: *blush and giggle*

Riku's Mom: Oh no young lady. Don't get into the habit of outrageously older men. *laughs*

Axel: *walks in struggling to keep hold of Axolla*

Axolla: Wah! Let me go! Let me go!

Axel: Nope. Thanks for dealing with her Aunt Rikka. I think she's a bad influence on Rina.

Riku's Mom: *laughs* She's a handful on her own though. See you later. Nice to meet you... um.?

Roxas: It's Roxas. Nice to meet you too.

Riku's Mom: *smiles* Oh Axel? Have you seen Riku? He didn't call home.

Axel: He's with Sora, Roxas's twin.

Riku's Mom: Oh I see. *smiles* Okay. Good to see friendly kids these days.

Axel: Hell yea. So damn FRIENDLY hehehe.

Riku's Mom: What?

Axel: Nothing. Bye Aunt Rikka.

*heading back to Axel's house*

* * *

Sora and Riku both got back dressed. Riku's eyes went wide.

Riku: Oh my goodness I can't believe I just did that! You don't have sex on the first date. Oh my goodness that wasn't even a date. You could AT LEAST buy me dinner Sora!

Sora: WHOA! Calm down. *laughs* I will then.

Riku: *calms down and laughs* You don't have to. I just... I don't know freaked out. I mean, I've only known you for 8 hours... well... 11 now. *smirks*

Sora: True. *smirk*

Riku: *laid back. blinking slow* Ugh see now I'm sleepy.

Sora: Glad to have that affect. *laughs*

Riku: ...Why are we so calm about this?

Sora: Should we panic?

Riku: Some people would, but I... *fell asleep*

Sora: WTF? Tenshi...*shaking Riku* Ten-shi.

Riku: Huh?

Sora: You fell asleep mid-sentence.

Riku: Your fault. *laughs* (cell rings) *looks at it* (uh-oh) Um...

Sora: ?

Riku: One... One second.

*on the phone*

Riku: Hello? (changed voice again)

Heavenlii: Hey. You didn't call me like you said. *laughs*

Riku: Oh yea. Sorry. Family stuff. *laughs* I hope you're not mad at me.

Sora: ? Riku who's that?

Heavenlii: Who was that?

Riku: Umm...

Sora: Riku?

Heavenlii: Riku?

Riku: (pitch in voice goes up) Hey I'll call- *ahem* (goes back down) I'll call you later.

Heavenlii: O... Kay?

Riku: Bye. *hangs up*

Sora: *looking at him suspiciously*

Riku: *stares at wall*

Sora: Riku?

Riku: Yes? (pitch back up)

Sora: Who was that?

Riku: *looks at him* Who was who Sorami?

Sora: ... On the phone?

Riku: *looks utterly confused* ...the phone?

Sora: Yea... who called you?

Riku: ... I have NO CLUE what you're talking about.

Sora: ...*laughs* Okay no who was it? I won't be mad.

Riku: *REALLY looks TRULY confused* What are you talking about?

Sora: Are you okay?

Riku: *smiles* Yes *kiss. looks at clock* It's past 6... I should go.

Sora: Oh... uh... want me to walk you there?

Riku: *smiles* Sure.


End file.
